


Tension Tamer

by zeelsama



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, aka girlfriends, gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeelsama/pseuds/zeelsama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana and Mai share a bed the night before a very important test, and things escalate quickly.</p><p>a.k.a they fucc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in years, so let's hope this makes anyone happy *wink wonk*
> 
> If you need a soundtrack, listen to my MaixHana fanmix here: https://8tracks.com/zeelsama/maixhana
> 
> (I put the Underage warning on this since both Hana and Mai are under 18 in canon, but both of them are above the age of consent.)

“Hana.” Mai hissed from her bunk. Hana sighed and opened her tired eyes. It was late, and they both needed the sleep for the upcoming test tomorrow.

“What is it, Mai?” she said, while yawning. Mai’s head appeared from above and gave Hana an embarrassed smile.

“I’m… nervous. About the test. I feel all wound up.” Mai sounded kind of tense now that Hana was more awake. And she looked like she was… blushing? It was kind of hard to tell in the dark.

“Oh. Is there anything I can do?” Hana sat up and put on her glasses. Mai looked thoughtful for a moment, before she jumped down from her bunk and sat down on the floor. Now Hana could tell just how red Mai’s face was. What was going on here?

“Well, yes. There are a lot of things you could do for me.” Mai smiled and gave Hana a...look. A look she had never received from anyone before. She instantly felt her own face heat up.

“I’m very… tense, Hana. Could you help me with that?” The air between them felt heavy and hard to breathe. Hana gulped and dared a glance at Mai’s lips. This of course was not missed by Mai who suppressed a giggle.

“I know you know what I’m talking about, and I know that you…” Mai smirked, “...have a thing for me.”

So Hana was not good at keeping her crushes discreet. She didn’t really know for sure how or when she started to notice all of the attractive things about Mai that she somehow had missed before. The way she swayed her hips when she walked, how she flipped her hair out of her face on hot days, how sweaty she got during volleyball practice... 

“I-I-I don’t know… I-I’ve never…” Hana stuttered, feeling her face heat up as Mai’s smirk grew wide.

“That’s okay, I’ll just show you how to do it…” Mai started crawling up on top of Hana in her bunk, all signs of nervousness gone. 

“M-Mai… I-” Hana sputtered before getting interrupted by Mai’s soft lips on hers. Of all the times she’d dreamt of this moment, she never could’ve imagined how good her first kiss would actually feel. Mai was surprisingly soft and tender in her kiss, only deepening it when Hana let out a soft moan. The kiss was broken off, too early if you’d asked Hana.

“You okay?” Mai said, with so much earnest in her voice in made Hana’s heart hurt. She nodded, flustered. Mai chuckled.  
“Please be vocal, I like it. Also tell me if you want me to stop.” Mai started to place small, fluttering kissed down Hana’s neck while working on unbuttoning her pajama shirt. Hana panted, feeling heat spread all over her body whenever Mai’s lips touched her.

“P-please continue!” she gasped when Mai reached her breasts, carefully biting down on the sensitive skin. Mai giggled and kept traveling down Hana’s body, placing kisses and bites all the way down to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Hana whimpered when she carefully lifted herself off the mattress to allow them to be slipped off. She covered her face with her hands to muffle her own moans when Mai started to place wet kisses to the outside of her underwear. 

“You like this, huh?” Mai teased, before pulling the now soaked panties off, exposing Hana’s smooth crotch. She hummed approvingly, putting her hands on Hana’s thighs to spread them further to get a better view. Mai began placing hot, open-mouthed kisses onto Hanas folds, making the pink haired girl moan deeply. Mai just laughed, her hot breath making Hana even more wet. She carefully started licking Hana’s opening, slowly rubbing her hands down her thighs. Hana cried out and grabbed a hold of Mai’s hair, desperate for her roommate’s tongue to travel deeper. Mai started sucking on her clit, which just made the hands gripping her hair pull harder.

“M-Mai! I-I can’t… Y-you…” Hana sputtered in between moans, as Mai kept on pleasuring her. She was getting close. Suddenly, Mai sat up, licking her lips and moving up on the bed. Hana whined loudly and pushed Mai down to her face, giving her a sloppy kiss. Mai let her fingers travel down to Hana’s clit and started rubbing it vigorously. Hana broke off the kiss with a moan that made Mai smirk, proudly.

“Are you close?” she asked before sucking a deep hickey into Hana’s neck.

“P-please, M-Mai!” Hana’s eyes were wet with tears and she couldn’t stop moaning. Mai leaned into her ear and whispered “Come for me, Hana.”

With a desperate yell Hana’s back arched off the bed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came. 

They laid next to each other for a few minutes, in silence. After what felt like 10 years, Mai got up and snatched a water bottle from her desk, that’d probably been there for a while. Hana did not really care, however, when the bottle was thrust into her hands and Mai slumped back down next to her on the small mattress. After drinking almost the entire bottle, Hana cleared her throat hesitantly.

“S-so… um. Should I return the favor now that I know what to do?” her face heat up and she hid it under her covers. Mai laughed a hearty laugh and ripped them away to give her a small kiss.

“Nah, it’s good. I’m not tense anymore anyway. Besides, we do have that test tomorrow, so we should sleep.” With that, she slung a heavy arm across Hana’s small body and turned her around so they were spooning. She pressed a few pecks onto Hana’s neck before drifting off to sleep impressively fast. Hana stayed awake for a while longer, listening to Mai’s snores into her back and feeling the warmth of her arm wrapped around her. This was... Nice. She could get used to this. She closed her eyes with a satisfied smile on her face and fell into one of the best sleeps she’d ever had.

-

“Ugh, someone in the dorms was loud all night! I couldn’t sleep at all!”

Mimi Santos’ loud voice outside of the classroom was very hard to miss, and her statement turned some heads. Except of course both Mai and Hana, who were trying to look at everything and nothing all at once, while trying to hide their deep red blushes.

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THAT WAS CERTAINLY SOMETHING.
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to Noot, Ariel and Ash for formatting and beta-ing and stuff. You da bomb.


End file.
